A Touch of Spring
by The Renaissance Sorceress
Summary: One-shot. All she wanted was spring.


**A Touch of Spring**

**By The Renaissance Sorceress**

The Smash Mansion was dead quiet save for the droning sounds of the microwave in the large kitchen. Dusk peered into the heating technology, waiting patiently for her hot chocolate to finish warming up.

"I swear to the gods that microwave minutes are longer than regular minutes…" She said as the seconds counted down. Just as the seconds hit zero Dusk opened the door to the microwave and grabbed for the steaming mug. "Finally," she muttered.

The girl took her hot chocolate into the den and sat down on the couch closest to the fire place, which had a steady fire in it. After she got comfortable in crisscross position, she covered her legs up with a blanket and took a sip of her drink. "Yummm!" She exclaimed and proceeded to take a large gulp. She didn't care that she burned her throat. A quick spell would heal that right up. But for now, she leaned back against the couch and enjoyed the heat of the room. She smiled at the almost silence. She didn't mind the crackling fire. This was perfect.

But of course, perfect solitude must end sometime. Dusk's ended with the large mansion doors opening, followed by fits of laughter.

The other smashers were coming back inside.

Dusk looked over at the doorway of the den, watching silently as her fellow smashers entered the mansion and left to wherever. Ike, Link and Pikachu were the only smashers that joined her in the den.

"Man, that was fun," Ike said, shaking bits of snow out of his hair.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreement. The yellow pokemon scurried over to the couch Dusk was perched on and jumped up to sit by her head.

"Hey there little guy!" Dusk greeted as Pikachu scratched behind his ear.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Dusk," Link said as he and Ike sat down on the couch opposite of her. "Why didn't you go outside with us? You missed out big time."

"Yeah you did," Ike said. "Popo, Nana, Kirby, Ness and Lucas teamed up on Ganondorf. In less than a minute, the guy was buried in snow."

Dusk laughed at the image, but felt sorry she didn't see it for herself.

"I've never seen the guy so angry…Wait, yes I have…" Link trailed off to himself. By the look on his face, you could tell he was remembering some long forgotten encounter. The hylian opened his mouth to speak, his words in the present but his eyes coming back from the past slowly. "But then he erupted out of the snow, and it went flying everywhere. Zelda and Peach got hit pretty good, and Pit and Marth did too. Pit got so angry he threw a snowball at Ganondorf, but missed and hit Mario in the ear."

"And then the snowball fight of the century broke out," Ike added.

"Awww, now I feel bad," Dusk sighed dramatically. She didn't really feel bad though.

"You should have came outside then!" Ike said. Link nodded in agreement.

Dusk shook her head. "I'm sick of it being cold outside. I'm sick of the snow. I want spring to come so much," she admitted.

"Oh you do?" Ike asked.

The girl nodded and took another sip of hot chocolate. "I love spring so much better than winter. It's warm and it's full of growth."

"Well then," Ike said and stood up. "I must be off now." He left the den.

Dusk looked over at Link with a questioning look. He shrugged. "He's just abrupt."

"I've noticed…" Dusk muttered and stared into the depths of her drink.

Hours passed, and the sun set in the world of Super Smash Brothers. Dusk had been in the library and she was now going to retire to her room. She walked the halls casually and finally she came to the hall which housed the door to her room.

She grabbed the knob and turned the door. It didn't budge.

"Idiot, you always lock it, remember?" she said to herself and got out her keys. She stuck the key in the lock and turned it till it clicked. She turned the knob again and this time she was successful with opening the door.

Dusk was about to step into her room when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Dusk, wait," ordered a familiar voice.

The girl looked to her left to find the blue-haired mercenary approaching her. "What?" she demanded.

Ike pulled out a small bouquet from behind his back. Dusk looked at him with disbelief.

"Flowers?" she asked incredulously as he passed her the flowers. That was quite a surprise, especially from Mr. Tough Mercenary Man.

"Where did you get these!?" the girl asked, examining them. "No, don't answer that. _Why _did you get these?"

Ike laughed at her expression. "I thought I'd get you a touch of spring, you know, to hold you over before it finally gets here."

Dusk looked up at Ike, her expression softened. "How nice of you," she said. She stepped forward and gave him a one arm hug. "Thanks."

Ahh, this makes me laugh. It's kind of on the corny side. But, I want to know what _you_ think. Review please!


End file.
